Conociendo a Nico diAngelo
by kenmaken
Summary: Solangelo —Principalmente, Will aprendió qué cosas no debía hacer con tal de evitar un Apocalipsis de esqueletos en el Campamento Mestizo.


**(disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan)**

* * *

**"Conociendo a Nico Di Angelo"**

**_[Experiencias vividas por un hijo de Apolo]_**

* * *

Luego de bastante tiempo conociendo al joven hijo de Hades, Will Solace llegó a varias conclusiones respecto al comportamiento y la forma en la que reaccionaba respecto a las cosas que lo rodeaban.

Principalmente, Will aprendió qué cosas _no_ debía hacer con tal de evitar un Apocalipsis de esqueletos en el Campamento Mestizo.

* * *

**_(1) No le digas que se ve adorable._**

Will era un fanático de las cosas que tenían buena apariencia; desde la ropa ―aunque siempre usara jeans desgastados y sandalias de playa― hasta lo más mundano que te pudieras imaginar, un claro ejemplo, su cabaña.

Por eso, cuando Nico salió en pleno invierno ―una época oscura para los semidioses de la cabina de Apolo― con un suéter tejido por alguien en extremo ocioso, prácticamente se le escapó de los labios un atropellado:

―Te ves adorable.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Nico se sonrojó también e hizo amago de querer quitarse la prenda.

Y seguro lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque Rachel Dare ―quien había vuelto del Campamento Júpiter unas semanas atrás― le dirigió una mirada tan fría que hasta Leo sonreiría nervioso y no haría nada.

―Sólo para que conste, Solace ―Nico se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Soltando una risita, se dio cuenta de que tenía que apoyarse en las puntas de los pies para verlo cara a cara―, no soy adorable. Los hijos de Hades no somos adorables.

―Está bien, Di Angelo.

* * *

**_(2) No te le quedes mirando fijamente:_**

Nico acostumbraba a lastimarse durante los juegos de Captura la Bandera. Era difícil jugar sin poder invocar un ejército de esqueletos, así que dependía únicamente de su manejo de la espada y aunque era bastante bueno en ello, ni siquiera él podía contra las trampas de los Stoll.

Es por eso que se le veía a menudo en la enfermería del campamento, esperando para ser atendido por alguno de los campistas que corrían de un lugar a otro buscando vendas o ambrosía para los heridos.

Curiosamente, los turnos de Will solían coincidir con los accidentes del italiano y era quien lo revisaba. En más de una ocasión, el hijo de Hades se llevó uno que otro regaño por haber desacatado las indicaciones del Solace.

Y el día en que uno de los mestizos de la cabaña de Hefesto lanzó una bala con el cañón nuevo que habían hecho ―con Leo como trabajador principal, por supuesto― justo al hombro de Nico, fue cuando el rubio vio al chico sin camiseta.

Una situación bastante extraña para todos; Will normalmente actuaba con rapidez, sin embargo, aquel día, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el torso lleno de cicatrices, admirando la piel que recobraba el color poco a poco gracias a sus cuidados.

Lo único que lo sacó de su ensoñación, fue el chico de dieciséis ―oh sí, _dos años_ _más_― chasqueando los dedos frente a él, con la camisa en el regazo.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó, torpe y avergonzado. Los demás hijos de Apolo observaban con asombro la escena; su hermano jamás había sido tan descuidado.

―Me estabas mirando. No me gusta que me miren.

―Perdón, yo sólo...

―No me gusta, listo. Ahora revisa el golpe ―Refunfuñó el morocho apartando la cara, molesto.

Will suspiró.

* * *

**_(3) No insinúes cosas acerca de otros chicos:_**

Cuando Nico finalmente se dio cuenta de que Will se sentía atraído por los chicos ―lo cual los demás sabían desde hacía _meses_―, todos se acostumbraron a que estuviera alrededor del hijo de Apolo.

Lástima que el sanador todavía no se daba cuenta de nada y actuaba peor que Percy rodeado de toneladas de comida azul. Es decir, como si no tuviera real consciencia de lo que sucedía.

Uno de esos días, Will se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento de madera, demasiado cansado para poder sonreír siquiera. Había escuchado que las chicas harían revisión de las cabañas, así que tuvo que trabajar para que todo estuviera en su sitio.

Apoyó la frente en la mesa, suspirando mientras alzaba la cabeza para observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Unas mesas más allá, Jackson comía pan, distraído, y Annabeth leía un libro, sin prestar real atención al almuerzo. A su lado, Jason le contaba algo aparentemente interesante a Leo y Piper.

―Creo que a Grace le quedan bastante bien los lentes.

Y como se le había hecho costumbre, _no pensó antes de hablar._

Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido, ¡todo era culpa de Nico!

_Dos malditos años y la mitad de uno conociéndolo._

Lo escuchó resoplar y dejar su porción de barbacoa de regreso a su plato.

―Nadie te pidió la opinión acerca de eso ―Soltó Nico, cortante y sorprendiendo a Will, quien lo miraba con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

Unos metros más atrás, la cabina de Apolo observaba atenta a la escena, soltando risas ocasionales y murmurando cosas como _"el pequeño Willy ya creció"_, _"oh, mira, parecen un matrimonio"_. Incluso llegaron al límite de tomar las uvas y lanzarlas justo a la nuca de su hermano, haciendo gala de su habilidad para la puntería.

―Serán... ―masculló Will, pasando una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo en el proceso―, pareces una novia celosa ―Y se levantó, dejando a Nico con la comida a medio masticar y las mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

**_(4) No confieses tu amor hacia él frente a su hermana:_**

Bueno, Will Solace jamás fue una persona con cantidades infinitas de paciencia, ni cuando fue niño, ni cuando creció en el Campamento Mestizo, ¡ni siquiera cuando estaba en batalla!

Es por eso que, después de tres años conociendo a Nico Di Angelo, más la presión de la recién iniciada carrera de medicina, sufrió un colapso.

_No, no ese tipo de colapso en el que te desmayas._

Sino aquel en el que, para decirlo de forma simple, _explotas_.

La universidad lo estaba volviendo loco, junto a Lou Ellen y sus hermanos burlándose a cada momento de él, añadiendo la _sutil _personalidad de Nico.

Sí, era bastante razonable que el hijo de Apolo tuviera un límite; él no era Annabeth ni tampoco Calipso para soportarlo.

Y fue allí, en la cabaña de Hades, cuando Hazel estaba de visita, que tuvo el llamado "_vómito―mental_" (bautizado así por los Stoll) en el que acribilló a Nico confesándole los sentimientos que tenía desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Lo único que hizo el chico fue sonrojarse ―cosa que Will amaba con toda su alma― y boquear como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, para después fruncir el ceño y maldecir, importándole poco la mirada horrorizada de su hermana menor.

Nico lo apartó de su camino y salió de la cabina de Hades, dejando al Solace pasmado y con la sensación de haber hecho algo tremendamente estúpido.

―Ay, por los Dioses, ¿qué he hecho? ―Se lamentó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos en un intento de liberar toda la frustración acumulada. La romana sonrió y lo abrazó, insistiendo que ya se le pasaría.

Pero Will no estaba seguro, ¿qué sabía él si Hazel se había convertido en una experta mintiendo?

* * *

**_(5) No vayas a donde está él sin decirle, aunque no sepas que está allí:_**

Unas dos semanas después de ese incidente, Nico seguía sin hablarle, lo cual sólo dejaba a Will con la opción de quedarse estudiando en la enfermería mientras no había heridos. La última paciente llegó porque se cayó de la pared para escalar, así que no se preocupaba demasiado ―nada que un poco de ambrosía no pudiera curar.

Entonces Rachel Elizabeth Dare llegó, recordándole que la última vez que fue al Campamento Mestizo le hizo prometer que iría con ella al de los romanos. Will entrecerró los ojos, sin realmente tener ese momento grabado en su memoria, pero de igual forma se dejó arrastrar.

Cuando llegó al Campamento Júpiter fue recibido con sonrisas amplias y palmadas en el hombro; al parecer era bastante conocido.

Se sentía feliz. Era como quitar parte del peso que se había acumulado sobre sus hombros en los últimos días. El estrés de estudiar para los exámenes le disminuyó considerablemente el tiempo que fácilmente pudo haber malgastado en prácticas con el arco, pero la carrera de medicina representaba un futuro que no estaba dispuesto a destruir.

Sin embargo, su corazón dio tres tumbos ―porque uno no sería suficiente― cuando vio al italiano con la ropa que usaba al ser el embajador de Plutón en las reuniones; era obvio que debajo tenía una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros y unos tenis. Casi podía jurar que su chaqueta de aviador no estaba tan lejos.

Y Nico lo vio.

Sus ojos castaños mostraron tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que Will no tuvo oportunidad de reconocer algo. Lo siguiente que percibió, fue al morocho empujándolo con las puntas de las orejas pintadas de carmín.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Escuchó a Nico preguntar. Will se encogió de hombros.

―Acompaño a Rachel.

Hubo un breve silencio.

―Lamento ser un idiota ―murmuró el más bajo luego de unos minutos, notablemente apenado. Para su fortuna, la mayor parte de los campistas estaban en otras actividades o caminando lejos de ese lugar en específico. Sólo Rachel, unos metros más allá, conversaba animadamente con uno de los hijos de Baco y de vez en cuando los miraba, divertida.

―No hay problema ―Sonrió el rubio, suavemente―, todo fue mi culpa.

―Entré en pánico ese día ―Nico arrugó el entrecejo―. Me asusté, porque creí que era una broma y... bien, no tengo excusas. Esto es _perfecto_ ―Con los dedos, apretó el puente de su nariz. Una risita salió de los labios de Will, quien veía ese gesto adorable.

La representante de Minerva le hizo señas al embajador, quien asintió apenas.

―Perdón, Will ―Musitó―, tengo que irme.

Lo siguiente fue un borrón a los ojos del hijo de Apolo:

Nico alzándose en puntillas.

Nico besándolo.

Nico sonrojado desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

Nico marchándose con unas sandalias en los pies.

Él, parado como un idiota.

_Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico._

―Vamos, enamorado ―Rachel lo jaló del codo―, también tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?

Lástima que aquella tarde, de regreso a donde realmente pertenecía, sólo se ganó a Nico ignorándolo por haber ido al Campamento Júpiter sin avisarle.

* * *

**_(6) No le preguntes si su primer beso fue contigo:_**

Ya se había acostumbrado a Nico y su conducta de "_te-quiero-cuando-me-da-la-gana"._

Lou Ellen seguía insistiendo en que el amor, además de volver a las personas ciegas y sordas, también las convertía en masoquistas, pero a Will no le importaba.

_Los besos valían la pena._

Hablando de besos, Will tenía bastante tiempo preguntándose sobre con quién Nico había tenido su primer beso. Es decir, era obvio que los últimos cuarenta le pertenecían a él, pero... ¿tal vez Nico había tenido un amor en su infancia? ¿Un accidente, quizás?

La curiosidad lo estaba matando lentamente.

―Nico ―Lo llamó en pleno desayuno, sentado con tranquilidad a su lado.

Su novio ―_y, dioses, era genial poder llamarlo así_― levantó la mirada de sus tostadas y alzó una ceja, preguntándole silenciosamente qué quería.

―¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

Y la cara que puso el hijo de Hades fue invaluable. Las mejillas se sonrojaron, dejó de masticar y su ceño se frunció de tal forma que resultaba gracioso para cualquiera que lo viese.

―No te importa.

―¡Oh, vamos, Nico! ¿Puedes decirme? ―Insistió el sanador, picándolo en el hombro con el dedo― ¿Alguna chica en Venecia? ¿Tal vez alguien del campamento? ―Ante el silencio del otro, continuó, convencido de que terminaría por acertarle a la respuesta―, ¿un error? Dime por favor que no fue alguno de mis hermanos.

―Cállate, Solace.

―¡No te irás a los Campos de Castigo por no decirme, Di Angelo!

―Escandaloso.

―Nunca me dirás si no insisto. ¿Acaso fue Percy?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó Nico, ruborizándose todavía más, obviamente indignado por la sugerencia del rubio, y luego soltó un suspiro, rascándose la cabeza―, ¿tanto quieres saberlo?

Will asintió.

―... Fue contigo ―Y volvió a su desayuno, haciendo un esfuerzo por pasar de la sorpresa del otro.

―¿De verdad? ¿Aquel beso en el Campamento Júpiter?

Nico asintió pesadamente, cansado de que Will siguiera con el tema.

―¡No puedo creerlo!

El morocho resopló.

Todavía en la tarde, en la enfermería, Nico observaba a Will curar a uno de los nuevos campistas que se había lastimado el pie durante el entrenamiento para asaltar a los monstruos. Cuando el niño se marchó, ladeó la cabeza.

―Todavía sigo sin creerlo. Pensé que aquel día fue por puro capricho.

―Idiota ―Nico estaba agotado, así que se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Will, tomándolo de los hombros y estampando sus labios contra los suyos; la mayoría de los besos los iniciaba Will, pero de vez en cuando era agradable empezar él.

Después de unos minutos que parecían haber sido una eternidad, el hijo de Hades se separó, sonriendo y palmeando a su pareja en la espalda, al tiempo que se marchaba a su propia cabaña.

Una de las pacientes que debía quedarse en reposo soltó una risita, de la cabaña de Afrodita si Will mal no recordaba, se burló.

―Oye, ¿eso de allí fue una lengua? ―inquirió, riéndose a carcajadas.

Los ojos de Will estaban abiertos de par en par; era obvio que Nico no le dejaría besarlo por unas semanas, pero _dioses_.

Si seguía así, terminaría por matar el sentido común del sanador a puñaladas.

* * *

**_(7) No le digas que tu madre es exigente:_**

No era que la madre de Will fuese una mujer necesariamente estricta, obsesiva-compulsiva y una maniática del orden y la limpieza; sólo le gustaba que todo estuviera en su lugar y que su hijo resultase el mayor estandarte de ello ―quizás de allí Will sacó su obsesión por las cosas perfectas.

Por eso, el día en que llevó a Nico a conocer a su madre, cuando iban en el camino se le salió por accidente un "_aunque siempre ha sido bastante estricta conmigo" _que sólo logró empeorar el estado de ánimo del chico.

―No creo que le agrade.

―Deja el pesimismo, ¡es obvio que le encantarás! A mí me encantas, no veo por qué a ella no.

Y Nico miró hacia abajo para esconder el rojo de sus mejillas.

Will vivía en un conjunto de apartamentos bastante cómodo en Nueva York; decía que, a pesar de ser bastante movida, la ciudad era increíble. También comentó, mientras el ascensor subía rápidamente, que tenían una casa de playa en Florida y otra en Miami, en caso de que los monstruos fueran demasiado molestos.

La madre de Will era doctora general y al tiempo que su hijo crecía le fue enseñando las cosas básicas sobre la medicina.

El rubio dejó de hablar un momento y tocó el timbre, quitándose el abrigo y haciéndole señas a su novio para que hiciera lo mismo. Alguien abrió la puerta con una sonrisa demasiado familiar para Nico.

_Oh, dioses. Los dos son prácticamente idénticos._

Quizás el cabello de ella era un poco más trigueño, pero en cuanto a la sonrisa y esa aura tan alegre, se notaba la conexión sanguínea.

―Oh, chicos, ya llegaron. ¡Pasen, pasen! Quítense los zapatos ―ordenó sin dejar la sonrisa. Nico se quitó los tenis, tal y como dijo la mujer, mirando alrededor con sorpresa; el apartamento era bastante sencillo y limpio. Todo estaba en su sitio.

Pronto se incorporó, siguiendo a Will a través de su casa, sentándose cuidadosamente en el gran sillón de cuero que había en el recibidor.

―Mamá, este es mi novio, Nico Di Angelo ―Presentó el hijo de Apolo, con un carraspeo―, Nico, esta es mi madre.

―Un placer conocerla ―Habló el mestizo, esbozando una breve sonrisa.

―Igualmente, ¡no sabes cuánto Will me atosiga con cosas sobre ti! Siempre lo hace, es como un perrito enamorado ―Rió, atando su cabello rubio en una coleta. Con un escalofrío, Nico se imaginó que fácilmente podrían ser confundidos con hermanos―, si quieres anda a mirar la casa, Nico ―Se levantó del sofá, arremangando su camisa larga hasta los codos―, iré a hacer comida.

Y se marchó tras la puerta de la cocina.

El Di Angelo observó la mesa con fotos al lado del sofá. Habían muchas y apenas quedaba espacio para más. En una aparecía Apolo junto a una versión más joven de la mujer, cargando a un pequeño bebé de cabello dorado. En otra, sólo la pareja en la Estatua de la Libertad, y así iban.

―Hm, ¿te gustan? ―Preguntó Will, acercándose y apoyando las manos en los hombros de su novio―, a mamá le encanta tomar fotografías. Creo que es su hobby no-tan-secreto.

Nico soltó una risita.

―Me agrada.

―Por eso quería que la conocieras.

Ese apartamento, aunque no fuera tan grande como uno de la zona adinerada de Nueva York, era tan confortable y cálido como su casa en Venecia.

Le encantaba.

* * *

Porque sí, entender a Nico Di Angelo era bastante difícil. Un día podía decirte que detestaba ese libro que pidió prestado de la repisa de Will, y al otro gritarte porque ese personaje se había muerto trágicamente.

Tan impredecible como un Pegaso y con tantos rostros como Lou Ellen, así era Nico.

De todas formas lo quería con toda su alma, aunque no entendiera del todo lo que había visto en él.

―¡Mamá, ya llegamos! ―exclamó el rubio, abriendo la puerta del apartamento y dejando los abrigos de ambos en el perchero cerca de la entrada. Sin zapatos, sintieron la suave alfombra en sus pies.

―Buenas ―Sonrió Nico sutilmente al ver a la mujer asomar su cabeza por la cocina, con los lentes resbalando del puente de la nariz; hacía unos días descubrió que era bastante probable que Will empezara a usar gafas, puesto que el problema de la vista era de familia.

No estaría mal.

―¡Pasen chicos, vengan a ayudar a la cocina!

Los dos fueron a paso apresurado para ayudar a la madre de Will a hacer el postre de la cena de cumpleaños de Will.

Y allí, en la misma mesa, junto a las demás fotos, aparecía una de Will y Nico siendo abrazados por la madre del primero. Nico logró tomar una foto a Perséfone y Hades, y en lo alto, el momento inmortalizado de Nico riendo a carcajada suelta.

Will no necesitaba una guía para comprenderlo.

Sencillamente, le encantaba aventurarse con él.

* * *

**_Notas finales_**_: __Esta es una versión 100% corregida por mi persona, la cual subí a mi cuenta de wattpad como un adelanto exclusivo para gente que ni siquiera sabe que estoy ahí (?). Y eso, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que sigue dedicado a Kari and stuff._

(me da lata acomodar la wea esa como la puse en wattpad, btw, por eso se ve raro a como normalmente lo pongo xDD)

[Mi cuenta en wattpad es korosupool, sígueme ;)](?)


End file.
